


High Tension

by LaughingFreak



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Marijuana, Past Relationship(s), at least with this AU, kaze is not okay, midori only wants to learn, orochi shouldn't be around be around children alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Kaze finds Midori and is not happy with the situation he finds her in.





	High Tension

When Kaze finally found his daughter he wasn’t exactly expecting to find her at a table with Orochi and cannabis plants sitting in front of her on the wooden surface of the coffee table. The smell in the room was strong and he felt a headache come on from it. He stood there in shock. It wasn’t something that he expected of his daughter; she was only thirteen for goodness sakes. If anything, he expected this of his nephew.

Asugi was known to be a rebellious child, especially when the teen knew it would infuriate his father. Sometimes he worried about that boy, but there was only so much he could do as his uncle except be there for him and help him through his messes. Saizo certainly is going to judge and get angry, the boy really didn’t need it from his uncle too.

But this? He wasn’t really expecting his daughter, well, to do this.

Why was Orochi even allowing this in the first place? Maybe it was a good thing that the woman had no children because she obviously was not going to be a good influence.

Midori looked up and smiled. “Hi, Dad!” Then she frowned and looked at the plant that she had in her gloved hands, as if just realizing that her father finding her like this probably wasn’t the best situation. “I can explain,” she added with a bit of an anxious tone. She bit her lip.

“I certainly hope so,” he said slowly. His eyes trailed the table again then landed on Orochi. “Orochi?”

His tone came out much colder than he had planned.

The woman smiled easily and leaned back as she twirled a lock of purple hair along a delicate finger. “Yes, Kaze?”

He narrowed his eyes at her.

She laughed and rolled her eyes, not very intimidated by him. If she wasn’t intimidated by his angry older twin then the younger one wasn’t going to be an issue of fear for her either. “Calm down, Kaze, I’m legally allowed to grow and sell these plants.”

“But my daughter is not.”

“No, this is true; however, I didn’t see a problem with her learning about the process. She asked so nicely after all,” Orochi said teasingly. Next to her Midori blushed slightly, embarrassed, possibly even mortified that her father knew that she asked to do this.

“Midori?” he asked, his tone a stern but lighter than the one he used with the older woman.

She chewed her bottom lip nervously then said, “I was looking up some natural remedies that could be used for healing or helping ease symptoms of illnesses and found that marijuana can be pretty useful if used medically.” She licked her lips and played with the tip of the green plant in front of her between her fingers. “I wanted to learn more and I thought it would be a good idea to ask Orochi since she kinda specializes in it.”

Kaze was silent as he stared down at his daughter. She looked up through her green bangs and lashes then quickly diverted her gaze to the floor. The longer he stared at her the more she would fidget in nervousness.

“Have you done anything with it yourself?” he asked.

“I haven’t used any myself, I promise!” she answered quickly, head shooting up and eyes wide.

Seeing the truth in her words he nodded. “Wait for me in the car.”

“Yes, Dad,” she said. She ripped off the gloves, tossing them onto the table, then ran out the door with barely a look back. Her backpack flopped against her back as she ran.

When she was out of earshot and he heard the car door slam shut—which he only heard because he was listening for it—he turned his attention back to the woman of the house. She pouted with her arms crossed over her chest. Now that his full attention was not on his daughter he noticed the glint in her eyes, one that told of the cat that got the milk.

He didn’t like it one bit.

“I told you you can’t be around her. You agreed that you would stay out her life,” he said, voice heated. It took a lot to make him angry, and much of the time if he was it was never easy to tell because he held it back, but when it came to his daughter it was a different story.

She sighed and stood up then walked to stand in front of Kaze, a hand on her cocked hip. “You can’t keep her away from me forever, Kaze. She’s going to ask questions. Children always do eventually.”

“And I will deal with that when the moment comes and if she wants to be around you then it will be under my terms,” he stated.

She narrowed her eyes, her stance becoming defensive. “She’s my daughter, too!”

“And you lost that right when you left her to me and decided you didn’t want her because you weren’t ready to give up your life!” he yelled back.

Orochi stepped back, eyes wide with shock. Kaze wasn’t one to yell, that was always his older twin, he was too polite and reserved for that. This anger that came off him was something she never knew of him before.

“I had just turned eighteen the when you came to my house and gave her to me. She wasn’t even a week old before you gave her and let me have full custody of her. You didn’t even fight it. Next thing I know you’re gone and I’m taking care of a newborn in my last year of high school. I wasn’t ready either, but I took care of her and loved her with everything I had.

I woke up in the middle of the night to take care of her while she cried and wouldn’t sleep even when I had testing that day. I was there when she first smiled, heard her first laugh, watched as she walked to me for the first time, was there when she spoke for the first time. I read to her at night and kissed and tended to her sores and bruises, I taught her to sing the alphabet. I took her to her first day of school and watched her go make friends, I played with her and baked cookies, I held and comforted her when she was sad and didn’t understand why kids picked on her for not having a mom.”

Kaze closed his eyes and took a breath. When he opened them again he stared into the woman’s eyes.

“No, she is not your daughter. She is your blood, but she is MY daughter, not yours. You’ve called her a mistake, but the only mistake was that she got someone for a mother that didn’t love her enough. Until you know how to be a parent and treat her as a daughter and not a friend you can get high with then you are to be nowhere near her. If she wants to be around you it will be supervised and if you don’t want to agree to my terms then we can settle this in court.”

With that, Kaze turned on his heel and left the house, leaving a stunned Orochi behind.

When he reached the car he got in the driver’s seat and gripped the steering wheel tightly, closing his eyes. He calmed his breathing, evening it out, as he cleared his mind. His grip loosened as he calmed more and more, his breathing evened out to steady rhythm.

The shuffle of the seat from behind caught his attention and he opened his eyes to look over his shoulder between the seats. He saw that her eyes were glassy and tears pricked at the corners.

“Daddy?” She looked up. “I’m sorry.”

He smiled and turned to bring her into a hug as much as the space between the seats would allow. Kaze took comfort in her presence, ignoring the stench of marijuana that lingered in his daughter’s clothes and hair.

“I understand you want to learn and that’s a great thing, but I don’t feel it’s appropriate for you to be around things like that so young. I trust you to make the right decisions concerning drugs and similar things, but the thing you were doing with Orochi could have gotten you into a lot of trouble.”

Midori sniffled and buried her face into her father’s shoulder. “I won’t do it again.”

He kissed the crown of her head and said, “I love you, Midori. I just want you to be safe.”

“I love you, too, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fluffy and funny and turned into an angsty thing I was not expecting.


End file.
